Lorsque ceux de la Terre du Millieux chantent Disney
by Disneyeveryyears
Summary: Imaginez vous si le seigneur des anneaux et le hobbit avaient été des comédies musicales? Qui plus est avec les musiques de Disney? Qu'est ce que ça donnerait? Jetez y un coup d'oeil! Risque de perte de cerveau et de petites larmes de rire ... Désolé pour quelconque ressemblance avec d'autres fictions...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour... J'ai longuement hésité pour publier cette histoire... Enfin ces petites histoires...Comme je suis nouvelle en plus!Pfff honte à moi... Désolé s'il y aurait une quelconque ressemblance avec une autre fan fiction ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais...En faite cette idée m'est venue en regardant un film Disney et comme j'ai la tête en l'air et ba en le regardant, je pensais au seigneurs des anneaux et au Hobbit et là toc! L'idée m'est venue... Honte à moi et à mes idées farfelues...

* * *

Thranduil : Toujours dans mon cœur (Tarzan)

Seul… Il était seul… Sa femme était partie. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Celle à qui il avait donné son cœur était partie. Elle était morte au combat. C'était l'une des plus belles elfes, tout le monde le disait et il avait suffit de quelques secondes, d'une épée et d'un orc pour qu'elle meurt. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec son seul fils raison pour laquelle elle avait préféré mourir. Elle était morte pour son fils…

Devant ce petit bout de chou aux longs cheveux blonds qui le fixait avec de grands yeux bleus, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et criant comme si celui-ci comprenait que sa mère était morte et essayait de l'appeler, ce père commença à chanter pour sa femme, pour lui et pour son bébé :

« Oublie ton chagrin

Surtout ne crains rien

Je prends en main

Ton destin

Le roi caressa tendrement la joue de son fils et son fils attrapa le doigt de son père et le pris entre ses petites mains …

Lorsque le danger

Te menacera

Je serai là

Avec toi

Le petit elfe se calma et regarda son père….

Tu es si fort et si fragile

Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île

Ce lien qui nous lie

Ne cassera pas

Ne pleure pas

Je suis là

L'adulte fit un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres…

Car tu vis dans mon cœur

Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur

Dès maintenant

Jusqu'à la nuit des temps

Une larme coula alors sur la joue du papa avec un sourire s'affichant sur son visage

Tu vis dans mon cœur

Les pleurs se changent en amour

Tu vivras dans mon cœur

Toujours

Toujours…

Le fils regardait son père avec de gros yeux globuleux, des bulles aux lèvres et le papa lui pleurait et riait devant la bouille de son fils…

* * *

Review? Votre avis? Je sais ne me criez pas dessus...:( Bon bis et à la prochaine publication qui sera certainement dans quelques jours...


	2. Bilbon-En chemin

Bon ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais vraiment joyeux ! L'autre était juste pour une entrée en finesse….(ouai c'était nul je l'accorde) ! Bon ba bonne lecture !

Bilbon En chemin (Frère des Ours)

-Attendez, Attendez !

J'ai signé ! dit Bilbo en courant avec le morceau de papier dans la main.

Balîn pris alors le Papier regarda d'un air « et bien vous en avez mis du temps » Bilbo et pris ces lunettes pour regarder si le contrat avait été signé correctement et si ce n'étais pas des histoires (ill doutait qu'un hobbit veuille quitter son bon confort pour aller tuer un dragon) puis il dit :

Le voici alors sur un poney accompagné de ces 13 nains. Il traversa alors multiples paysages et pays . Il commença à chanter une musique qu'il avait chanté tellement de fois sur le chemin que les nains reprenaient maintenant sauf Thorin biensûr:

Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais

Je pars vers de nouveaux pays

Où le ciel est tout bleu, dites que je m'en vais

Les nains (sauf Thorin) crièrent un : HEY bien sonore qu'un dragon à plusieurs mile aurait pu entendre !

Et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie

Thorin qui était devant se retourna exaspérer par cette chanson qu'il trouvait bien trop joyeuse pour la dure réalité qui les attendais mais c'est vrai que un peu de bonheur et de courage ne fera aucun mal :

Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais  
Et j'aime chacun des pas que je fais

Gandalf savais bien que ce ne serai pas le cas quand le hobbit arrivera et qu'il sera bien obligé de chasser Smaug Le Puissant.

Le soleil est mon guide et moi je m'en vais  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire

Thorin dans sa barbe : « Et bien souriez et vous aller voir ce qui vous attend encore ! Juste un dragon !

Gandalf : - Et bien rigolez un peu ! Cela vous déstressera un peu au lieu de faire votre tête de mûle ! » 

Car il n'y a rien de mieux que de se revoir  
Peu importe ce qui nous sépare  
Vous ne pouvez que sourire de nos histoires  
Oh ça me fait chaud au cœur

Alors dites leurs que je m'en vais  
Je pars vers de nouveaux amis  
Et dormir sous les étoiles c'est mon idéal  
Sous la lune qui protège mes nuits

Thorin: « Après des nuits à la belle étoile vous viendrez me demander de vous achever tellement que vous aurez de courbatures petit épicier trouillard, dit il avec ironie mais ave un petit fond de réalité.

-Balin : Pourquoi êtes vous aussi dur avec lui? »

Heureusement que les autres n'avaient rien entendus et ils continuèrent à chanter. 

Ni la neige ni la pluie changeront ma vie  
Le soleil se lèvera c'est écrit  
Le vent qui frotte mon visage réchauffe mon cœur

Kili et Fili voyant bien la tête exaspéré de leur oncle qui jetait des regards derrière lui et essayant presque de les distancer pour éviter de montrer une piètre image à… à qui d'ailleurs ? Enfin juste pour la fierté de sa maison. Kili et Fili rattrapèrent leur oncle et le serrant de chaque côté il lui demanda :

« Cher oncle, pourquoi ne venez pas nous rejoindre avec les autres pour chanter un peu ?

-Cette musique n'est pas appropriée pour cette quête ! Voyez-vous tous ce qui nous attend encore ?

-Mais cette musique et joyeuse, sa donne du courage ! Je ne veux pas être trop méchant avec vous mais votre musique est bien morne ! Toute triste ! Et à cause de vous on est obligé de la chanter partout ! Elle est nulle en fait

-Grave nuuuuul !rajouta Fili .

-Nous on veut avoir une musique joyeuse ! On peut bien traiter ce Bilbo de tous les mots comme de trouillard d'empoter ou même de maigrichon au grand cœur (je cite que si vous dîtes cela à un nain vous n'aurez même pas le temps de dire Désolé que vous n'aurez plus la tête sur les épaules) mais il est un bon troubadour ! » ajouta de suite Kili pour éviter que son frère se fasse étriper par Thorin.

Les deux jeunes nains serrèrent leurs montures à celle de leur oncle ce qui permet de le faire dévier de la route et de le faire revenir en arrière avec un Thorin jetant les pires insultes à leur deux neveux et leur promettant des méthodes de tortures mais il se faisait faire car c'est vrai qu'il voulait savoir exactement ce que ses neveux voulaient lui faire faire. Gandalf lui, était pris d'un fou rire.

Je pars en tant que cambrioleur  
C'est vrai, je m'en vais  
Et je souris

C'est vrai je m'en vais

Thorin était arrivé aux côtés du cher Bilbo . Kili en un tour de main réussit à décrocher la selle du cheval à Thorin ce qui le fit glisser sur le côté et tomber par terre. Il ne voulait plus du tout voir ce que ses neveux voulaient le lui faire faire. Alors les deux frères partirent tenant le cheval à Thorin par la bride et commençant à galoper vers le début de la file indienne le laissant à pied lorsque Kili s'arrête et se retourne vers son oncle et lui fît un marché :

« Cher oncle, tant que vous ne chanterez pas avec nous cette chansons vous ne retournerez pas sur votre cheval et vous devrez rester à courir après nous ! » le pauvre nain savait qu'il le faisait au péril de sa vie mais un peu d'humour dans toute cette tension n'était pas du luxe.

Thorin commença a devenir rouge pivoine et cria comme il ne l'avait jamais fait sur ses neveux et sur les nains de la compagnie. Puis il commença à courir derrière son cheval mais il en avait marre de ce donné en spectacle surtout devant le cambrioleur et puis il était essoufflé.

Tous les nains rigolaient mais ils continuèrent à chanter.

Bilbo sifflote l'air pendant que les nains eux chantent tel un murmure : 

(C'est vrai je m'en vais)  
(C'est vrai je m'en vais)  
(C'est vrai je m'en vais)

Thorin : « Ok, ok j'ai compris je vais vous la chanter votre satané musique ! » Puis il chanté tous seul ce refrain…

Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais  
Je suis impatient d'arriver  
Et le ciel toujours bleu  
Dites que je m'en vais  
J'ai du bon temps à partager

Un écho se fit entendre par les nains qui reprirent : à partager 

Tous les nains reprirent alors le couplet même Thorin que tous les nains regardaient puis il se rendit compte du ridicule et du comique de l'histoire avec tous ces nains, ses amis qui le regardaient un grand sourire franc sur le visage et rigola lui même :

Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais  
Je suis impatient de rentrer  
Sous le soleil qui descend  
Oui je m'en vais  
Vers le bonheur à partager  
Oui je m'en vais

Gandalf : C'est sûr que vous aurez des histoires à raconter mon chère Bilbo ! réussit-il à dire à travers ce fou rire.

Dites que je m'en vais

Et tous terminèrent sur la même note… et Thorin retrouva son cheval et continua à plaisanter avec les nains et le cambrioleur trouillard…

Reviews ?


	3. Elrond:THE médecin de la Terre du Milieu

Hello mes ptits su sucres chéris! Merci pour prendre la peine de regarder mon histoire (qui est très nul je le sens...)Mais sinon elle vous plait? Bon Mes poupées vaudous me disent de vous remercier et...attendez elle me disent un autre truc... A oui! Vous écoutez les musiques en même temps?

Bon je répond aux reviews enfin la seule que j'ai eu pour l'instant!

**Sally-of-middle-earth:**_ Super contente de ta review, toujours là pour me soutenir! Je suis sûr que si Thorin pouvait te voir, il te donnerait surêment sa main! _

* * *

Elrond (un morceau de sucre qui aide la médecine à couler)Mary Poppins

C'était terminé. Sauron était mort, la vie allait reprendre comme elle avait commencé mais pour l'instant, Frodon ne s'était pas encore remis de ces blessures mais tout cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Voici Elrond en train de soigner Frodon avec Lindir dans la chambre…..

Dans tout _travail, il y a un élément de plaisir_

_Trouvez-le, et clac! Le travail devient un jeu_

_Et chaque tâche peut devenir_

_Selon l'humeur un plaisir_

Elrond fit une petite pirouette sur lui-même dans la chambre et il continua sous les yeux ahuris de Lindir qui poussa un incroyable soupir…

-Hum,hum… Monsieur vous devriez vous retour…

_Tous les soupirs_

_Ne valent pas mieux qu'un sourire_

_C'est le morceau de sucre_

_Qui aide la médecine à couler_

Là Elrond qui après sa pirouette était allé prendre un verre d'eau se trouvant sur la table de chevet de Frodon, pris un su sucre qu'il avait sortit de sa poche et se mit à faire des pas de danse ….

-Monsieur je vous cau….

_La médecine à couler_

_La médecine à couler_

_Juste un morceau de sucre_

_Qui aide la médecine à couler_

_Ca vous rend la vie plus belle!_

-Mon…monsieur euu attendez quelques instants il y…

Elrond mis son doigts sur sa bouche en guise de réponse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire….

_L'oiseau faisant son nid douillet_

_N'a guère le temps pour se reposer_

_Il va cueillir des brins de laine et de bois_

_Bien que pris par ses occupations_

_Il siffle l'air gai d'une chanson_

_-Oui ba déjà j'croyais qu'vous n'étiez pas bien déjà à chanter cette chanson et là vous êtes au point de vous apparenter à un oiseau mons …._

_Ce qui rend surtout le travail beaucoup moins long_

_C'est le morceau de sucre_

_Qui aide la médecine à couler_

_\- Taisez-vous et reprenez avec moi ! fit Elrond à Lindir._

_*Grand blanc*_

-Euuu je n'ai pas envie Monsieur.

-Que nenni !

Lindir avala sa salive et il se mit à chanter très difficilement…

_La médecine à couler_

Il s'arrêta mais Elrond lui fit un regard noir et il se remit à chanter tout bas et dans sa barbe avec Elrond….

_La médecine à couler_

_Juste un morceau de sucre_

_Qui aide la médecine à couler_

_Ca vous rend la vie plus belle!_

Elrond posa le verre et le su sucre sur une commode, prit une serviette qu'il tapa sur Frodon (très doucement ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est peut être un docteur fou mais un docteur tout de même) et il la posa sur la tête à Frodon, puis il fit un geste comme tous ceux qui sont un peux chelou et il se dandina en fermant les yeux comme si il jouait du violon…

Lindir se préoccupait de la santé de son Maitre et il lui dit :

-Monsieur depuis tout à l'heure je voudrais vous dire que…

_Quand les abeilles travaillent_

_De fleurs en fleurs sous le ciel bleu_

_Elles vont puis elles viennent_

_Et volent tout en bourdonnant_

Elrond s'était levé du lit où il s'était assis et à ses phrases il fit le geste des abeilles avec ses mains tous joyeux et tout content…

_Mais aussi elles font des agapes_

_En profitant de chaque étape_

_Et c'est ce qui fait_

_Que la tâche est bien plus gaie_

-Punaise il va recommencer avec ses délires d'abeilles et d'oiseaux…soupira Lindir

Monsieur IL Y A ….

_C'est le morceau de sucre_

_Qui aide la médecine à couler_

_La médecine à couler_

_La médecine à couler_

_Juste un morceau de sucre_

_Qui aide la médecine à couler_

_Ca vous rend la vie plus belle!_

A ce refrain il fit de magnifique pas de danse, tournoya sur lui-même faillit renverser un vase qui se trouvait sur une commode (je voudrais rappeler que ces actes sont réalisé par un professionnel, il ne faut pas les refaire) , pris le verre et le sucre et jeta le sucre dans l'eau et le fit boire à Frodon. Lindir ne comprenant rien à ce que faisais son maitre ( parce que un sucre dans l'eau ça marche à tous les coups bien sûr) le regarda jusqu'au moment où on entendis quelqu'un tousser à la porte de la chambre..

Se trouvait dans l'encadrement : Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Merry, Pippin et Gimli.

Elrond se retourna lentement vers eux dans la pose où il s'était arrêté (il avait recommencé ses imitations d'abeilles en tournoyant sur lui-même) et se remit droit comme un I et remis ses mains dans ses manches il se retourna alors vers Frodon qui était réveillé et qui faisait une tête de six pieds de long puisque lui s'était réveillé depuis le torchon du The médecin of middle earth. Elrond se retourna vers eux et leur fit avec le plus grand sérieux avec le rouge au joue (dû certainement par la honte)

-Frodon est réveillé je vous laisse entre vous….

* * *

Je suis hyper contente que vous regardiez mon histoire et que vous suiviez mais si vous pouviez m'envoyer quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou quels musiques de Disney je pourrai associer avec des personnages, qu'est ce que vous n'aimez pas ou qu'est ce que vous voulez que je change, qu'est ce que vous voulez voir etc... Allez mes sucres d'orges à la prochaine et s' il vou splait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait REVIEWS?


	4. L'anneau trop Fun!

L'anneau : je suis ton meilleur ami (Alladin)

Vous qui n'avez jamais vu l'anneau vous ne savez point comment il prend l'emprise de vous…. Vous pensez qu'il vous attire ? Oui mais pas comme vous le croyiez ! Il est bien plus intelligent….Voici comment il a fait corrompre Bilbo!

Si Melkor a quarante orques ,  
Tinuviel, mille histoires de coeur.  
Toi, Maître, tu es encore bien plus fort  
Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or.

Tu as le pouvoir, allez prend ta pipe,  
Allume la mèche, et tu seras gagnant.  
Ça va faire Boum ! Au feu ! Tout ce qui te chante,  
Tu peux l'avoir en mettant cet 'anneau!

Et je dis : Maître Bilbo, très cher,  
Je vous offre, aujourd'hui,  
Un dessein du tonnerre, un éclair.  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami !

Je suis maître d'hôtel au restaurant d' la vie.  
Passez commande au creux d' mon oreille,  
J' me coupe en quatre pour mes amis.  
Seigneur, nous sommes à votre service.  
Ordonnez, Prince,Roi !  
C'est un plaisir, de vous servir,  
Reprenez un peu de Longoulet.

Plats divers, colonne A,  
Fruits d'été, colonne B.  
J'aimerais bien vous offrir de tout  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami !

(Woua, Woua, Woua)  
Oh oui  
(Woua, Woua, Woua)  
non non  
(Woua, Woua, Woua)  
na na na  
tcha tchou pu tchou pa

Je suis un Anneau

Puissant et Traitre.  
Mon tour favori,  
C'est l' coup du lapin !  
Je sais même faire Boum !  
Tu vois c' que j' vois ? WAOUHH !  
Et quand je dis Abracadabra, on s'éclate,  
Et tu disparaîtras par magie !

Remonte ta mâchoire,  
T' as l'oeil hagard.  
J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières.  
C'est garanti, diplômé, certifié,  
Tu as un Sau…Anneau comme Chargé d'Affaires.

Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai,  
Quel est ton voeu, dis-moi, quel est ton souhait ?

T' as déjà fait ta liste ? OK, Banco !  
Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte l'or!  
Eh, Oh !

Maître Bilbo, Seigneur,  
Fais un voeu ou deux, j' te prie !

Tu veux du rab' ?  
Toi, Grand Nabab !

Eh oui, j' suis ton Anneau,  
Je suis ton ami, oh oui !  
Je suis ton ami,  
Je suis ton ami, mais oui !  
Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Avec cela, personne ne peut refuser…..


End file.
